I will survive! POV Newt
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: Les voilà Les fameux (kof kof) POV de Newt que je vous avais promis! A ne pas lire si vous ne lisez pas la fic' (ça n'a clairement aucun intérêt) ou si vous n'en avez pas envie (ma logique me tue à petit feu, c'est très triste, vraiment...).
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, si vous êtes ici par hasard, passez votre chemin, parce que ce qui vas suivre n'est qu'un humble bonus à ma fic' "I will survive". Donc je doute que ça vous intéresse.

Mais sinon...

Bonjour! Le voilà, le premier POV de notre petit Newtie qu'on aime tous très fort! (allez, câlin collectif! Joins-toi à nous Newt!)

J'ai décidé de commencer avec celui ou tous les super amis de Newt on eut l'idée merveilleuse d'aller passer la nuit dans le labyrinthe, c'est celui qui m'inspirait le plus pour l'instant... Et PUTAIN JE STRESSE A FOND LES BANANES LA! J'ai... Super peur d'avoir fait de la merde... Enfin bon, vous m'en direz vous-même des nouvelles (*claclaclaclac* j'aipeurj'aipeurj'aipeurj'aipeur). Et pour le prochain (parce que oui, si ça vous plaît y'en aura d'autres. Je dis bien SI ça vous plait) vous étiez pas mal à me demander d'écrire sur le baiser d'Alice et Newt. Mais je voulais savoir du coup, est-ce que vous préférez le baiser "test" du bloc, ou celui de la terre-brûlée du coup? Je vous avouerez hésiter un peu alors bon...

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, je vous remémore que Newt et le Labyrinthe appartient à James Dashner (j'suis trop jalouuuuse! Moi aussi z'en veux!) et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez parce que... Je suis morte de trouille. Voilà. Ah et aussi, les événements et le fait que ce ne soit pas Alice qui raconte font que c'est sûrement un peu moins drôle que d'habitude... Je tenais à vous prévenir.

* * *

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'avaient pas pu réellement faire _ça_. Newt devait rêver. Ils n'étaient pas _réellement_ entrés dans le labyrinthe. Ils allaient tous réapparaître d'une minute à l'autre, c'était obligé. Tommy n'avait pas _réellement_ foncé là-dedans. Et Alice ne l'avait pas _réellement_ suivi. Et Minho et Alby n'étaient pas_ réellement_ coincés et épuisés dans ce truc. D'ailleurs, Alby n'était pas non plus _réellement_ blessé. Voilà. Il avait tout imaginé. Comment ce serait possible autrement ?

C'est donc ainsi que l'incrédule sous-chef tentait de se convaincre désespérément, histoire d'éviter la déprime. Et pendant quelques précieuses secondes il y parvint avec brio. Mais évidemment, ça ne dura pas, puisque la voix de Gand retenti soudain à seulement quelques mètres de lui, pour lui demander sur un ton qui frôlait l'hystérie :

-Ils… Ils sont vraiment là-dedans ?

Et là, Newt sentis tous ses efforts titanesques réduit à néant. Super. Vraiment super. Il avait fallu que ça arrive. Et puis attention hein, on faisait pas les choses à moitié au bloc, que nenni ! Non, quitte à ce que des blocards se retrouvent enfermés dans le labyrinthe, autant que ce soit _ses meilleurs amis_. DONT DEUX CONSENTANTS BON SANG DE BON SOIR ! Mais à quoi ils pouvaient bien penser ces abrutis finis ?! N'y avait-il donc rien à en tirer ? Et Gand qui lui répétait sa question en boucle depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de la confirmation de Newt pour comprendre que oui, Alice avait bel et bien foncé tête baissée à la suite de Tommy ? Franchement !

-Gand, tu l'as vu comme moi, non !? finit par lui répondre Newt d'un ton froid

Bien. Que les choses soient claires, à partir de maintenant Newt ne répondait plus de rien, alors qu'on ne vienne pas le faire ch***. Il tourna le dos au bâtisseur et parti vers la forêt d'un pas rageur. Les blocards pourraient bien se débrouiller pour ce soir, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Et lui n'avait besoin de personne. Sauf peut-être d'Alice, de Minho, d'Alby et de Tommy. Mais bon, vu la situation il allait devoir faire sans.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les blocards en question qui lui sautèrent à peu près tous dessus quand il passa devant la ferme. Et voilà, tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir éviter, il allait quand même y avoir droit. Le regard infiniment perdu de Chuckie, les questions aux accents désespérés des blocards, les yeux mouillés de larmes de Luth, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude de Gally, et le silence pesant de Gand, lui qui était toujours si bavard d'habitude. Newt ne se sentait vraiment pas de taille là. Pas de taille à jouer le chef, ni à les rassurer, ou à les soutenir, à leur dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire… Lui-même n'y croyait pas de toute façon. Personne n'avait survécu au labyrinthe de nuit. Personne. Et voilà qu'ils allaient perdre quatre membres éminents de leur communauté en une seule nuit. A ce moment-là, Newt avait autant besoin de soutien que le reste des blocards. Lui aussi il n'était qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans après tout. Sous-chef ou pas, ça ne changeait rien. Sauf que d'habitude, quand il n'allait pas bien, il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Ceux-là même qui étaient désormais coincés dans le labyrinthe, voués à une mort certaine.

La mort dans l'âme il se contenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de blocards et s'enfonça dans la forêt, plus déprimé que jamais. Il trouva le petit coin de Tommy et se lova dans ses couvertures. Et voilà. Il était seul. Seul, terriblement seul, seul avec ses pensées macabres et son profond désarroi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive ? Pourquoi ?

Une lumière rouge fit relever la tête du garçon. Un scaralasme. C'était bien le moment, tiens ! Tout ce qui manquait pour que le tableau soit parfait ! Merci, vraiment merci les créateurs ! Newt était comblé là !

-Dégage. lança-t-il sèchement à la bestiole qui le fixait

Bizarrement la créature obéit et Newt se retrouva de nouveau dans le noir. Il commença à arracher des touffes d'herbes machinalement. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Lui, il était là, pendant que ses amis étaient sûrement trop occupé à se faire déchiqueter pour penser à lui, dans le labyrinthe. Malgré lui, son imagination prit le dessus, et il commença à entendre les cris d'Alice résonner dans tout le bloc. Il essaya bien de se boucher les oreilles, mais rien n'y faisait, il les entendait quand même. Satanée tocarde… Elle avait passé la journée à le rassurer, à lui tenir compagnie, à lui remonter le moral, pour finalement foncer droit dans la gueule du loup sous son nez. C'était pas très malin de sa part. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ? C'était vraiment trop lui demander de réfléchir un peu avant de foncer tête baissée ? Newt aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui passer le savon du siècle, pour lui hurler qu'elle ne faisait que des bêtises, que la prudence c'était pas fait pour les chiens, et lui crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Oui, c'est ça, Newt ne désirait plus qu'une chose à cet instant : passer ses nerfs sur cette foutue tocarde. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là. Et qu'elle ne le serait probablement plus jamais. Et ça, c'était nul. Nul archinul. Parce que quand plus rien n'allait pour Newt, il restait toujours Alice pour lui changer les idées.

Et là, il se passa un truc absolument incroyable. Quelque chose que Newt ne pensait même plus possible. Tout simplement parce que ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des mois. Depuis son stupide suicide raté en fait. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette foutue chambre « d'hôpital » et qu'il avait compris qu'il était toujours en vie. Newt pleurait. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes, elles ne semblaient pas se soucier de son avis, de ce qu'il en pensait des ces manières, elles dévalaient ses joues, avant de se parachuter une seconde dans un l'espace pour finalement atterrir sur les couvertures qui enveloppaient Newt tout entier. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus grosses, de plus en plus lourdes. Il semblait au garçon qu'il n'en finirait jamais de pleurer, qu'il ferait ça tout le reste de sa pauvre vie, que c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Des larmes salées. Un dernier souvenir des ses amis coincés dans son pire cauchemar.

Une dernière fois, Newt se remémora les paroles de Minho avant qu'il ne parte avec Alby le matin même, quand tout allait encore à peu près bien.

« On te ramènera une tranche de griffeur en souvenir ! Je suis sûr que ce sera toujours plus savoureux que les plats de Poêle-à-frire ! »

Puis, celles d'Alice :

« Parce que sinon ils savent trop bien que je viendrai les tirer par la peau des fesses s'il le faut, et ça c'est la méga honte quand même ! »

Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait finalement.

Newt ferma les yeux et se laissa finalement emporter par le sommeil lourd et pesant. Mais même là, il les entendit quand même. Les cris.


	2. Chapter 2

Amis lecteurs bien le bonjour!

Alors, tadaaaaa! Le deuxième POV de notre Newtie d'amour qu'on nem tous fooooooort fort fort fort est ENFIN en ligne! Et je le trouve vraiment pas super, du coup j'ai la méga pression, parce que vous aviez l'air d'avoir tellement aimé le premier que... Ben j'ai peur quoi! Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas (ou ce qui va aussi en fait! XD) que je sache et que je puisse progresser. J'ai l'impression que ma fic' perd un peu en ce moment, pas vous? Enfin bref, j'arrêterai là le petit coup de déprime, et je vous laisse constater les dégâts par vous-même, hein! (putain de merde de crotte de bouse de fais chier J'AI LA MEGA-PRESSION! )

Sinon je rappelle quand même que c'est James Dashner qui nous a crée le super et merveilleux Newt, alors profitons-en bien et rendons-lui la monnaie de sa pièce en vénérant ce petit comme il se doit!

Bonne lecture quand même, et à dans deux jours tout au plus pour le prochain chapitre de ma fic'! ^^

* * *

Newt était sagement assis devant son assiette de « poulet doré au four accompagné des ses petites patates elles aussi dorées au four » qui faisait la fierté de Poêle-à-frire. Il écoutait d'une oreille tout sauf attentive les déboires de ce bon vieux Minho, qui ne semblait pas trouver de fin à son désarroi. Non parce que oui, vous comprenez, c'est qu'il était inquiet pour sa petite santé le bougre, après tout c'était quand même super crevant de courir tous les jours du matin au soir ! On pourrait pas envisager de négocier un jour de congés ? Et le mieux, ce serait d'appeler ce jour de repos le « spécial Minho », ça lui ferait du bien de se sentir un peu vénéré à ce petit ! Et blablabla, et que je m'aime, et blablibloblubleuhbleh, et vive moi, et ce depuis déjà une demi-heure. Newt avait donc décroché de la conversation (ou monologue pour être plus honnête) depuis un bon moment déjà, et contemplait d'un air envieux l'assiette du coureur, qui elle avait à peine bougé (ben oui, mais il pouvait pas manger ET se vanter aussi ! Soyons raisonnable cinq minutes !).

Enfin bref, Newt voulait bien être gentil et faire des efforts et tout ça, mais là il commençait sérieusement à avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient, et son super pote n'avait pas l'air près de s'arrêter. Il lui fallait une excuse, et vite, question de survie. Il chercha Alby du regard. Mais vu l'humeur du coco, mieux valait ne pas se servir de lui comme prétexte (nom de… Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train d'engueuler Luth parce qu'il avait renversé trois goutte d'eau à côté du verre en le servant?). Le sous-chef entrepris donc de se rabattre sur un autre blocard, ou une excuse, quelle qu'elle soit, enfin quelque chose qui puisse lui permettre d'échapper aux fleurs que s'envoyaient Minho depuis trois semaines (réellement : une demi-heure). Soudain, Newt s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un à la tablée. Où donc était passé cette tocarde d'Alice ? Voilà une mission pour super Newtie ! Enfin, il avait trouvé l'excuse idéale pour échapper à son meilleur ami !

-Dis donc mec, interrompit donc le blondinet, t'as pas vu Alice ?

-Euuuuuuh… fis Minho en la cherchant du regard. Nan. Mais sinon, à propos de ce que je te disais, tu sais pour…

-Minho, je suis vraiment très inquiet de ne pas voir la miss à table, alors je vais partir à sa recherche, hein ? Tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard !

Et sans plus de façon, il se leva de table (sans même prendre de dessert !) et sorti à la hâte du réfectoire sans un regard de plus pour le petit bavard. Bon. Débarras.

Une fois dehors, il soupira de soulagement. Sau-vé ! Enfin ! Du calme, de l'harmonie, de la paix, du SILENCE, tout ce qu'il demandait pour être un peu tranquille quoi ! Pourquoi Minho semblait-il incapable de comprendre une chose aussi simplette ?! Newt lâcha un soupir de triomphe avant de commencer à faire quelque pas. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de ré-oxygénation, il se posa la question la plus existentielle qui soit : et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Ben oui, il avait réussi à échapper au moulin à parole ambulant, mais pour quoi faire du coup ? Newt lâcha un nouveau soupir, cette fois fort las. Il releva la tête et observa un peu le bloc de nuit. Rien à voir, mais bon… Ah, tiens si, Alice, près de la boîte, semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Allez zou, soyons fous hein, autant faire ce pour quoi on à fait croire qu'on sortait.

Il se saisit d'une lampe et se dirigea vers elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Alice était toujours un peu plus calme quand elle se posait toute seule dans un coin pour réfléchir, et c'était tant mieux, parce que Newt n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle lui sorte son numéro de grosse cinglée, ça lui aurait tapé sur les nerfs, là il voulait juste un peu de paix le gars Newtie.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle quand elle releva la tête pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Il s'arma d'un sourire en coin et lui lança d'un ton taquin :

-Bah alors tocarde, on fait la grève de la faim ?

-Comment t'as su que j'étais là, toi ? lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un air presque choqué qui donna envie à Newt d'éclater de rire, mais il n'en fit rien

A la place, il s'installa à ses côtés et la discussion s'engagea d'elle-même, comme toujours avec Alice. Et ça faisait du bien de parler un peu avec elle dans le calme de la nuit. Newt se sentait bien tout d'un coup. Vraiment bien. C'était reposant comme situation. Pas de voix masculine pour sortir de vieille blague pourrave « parce qu'entre homme, on est viril, wesh wesh », pas d'Alby pour te faire les gros yeux, de Minho pour se faire ses propres éloges, de… Ben de mecs quoi ! C'était pour ça que Newt adorait Alice, parce qu'elle s'adaptait parfaitement à leur environnement. Elle était tout à fait capable de tenir tête à Gally, de rassurer Luth et de déconner avec Gand. Et avec Newt, elle était toujours… Elle-même en fait, parfois surexcitée et complètement dérangée (non parce que, fallait la suivre la miss quand elle s'y mettait), et pourtant, il était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois à Newt de parler sérieusement avec elle. Bon, bien sûr, ça restait Alice, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de faire le truc inattendu ou de dire la chose qu'on n'attendait pas dans un moment crucial, mais quand même, le sous-chef pouvait à peu près parler de tout avec elle.

Enfin bref, ils étaient donc là, à s'échanger des vannes, quand elle plaça, soudain très sérieuse, la phrase suivante :

-T'en a pas marre de te souvenir de rien ?

Et Newt fut assez surprit qu'elle lui demande ça d'un coup, de but en blanc, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était dans ses habitudes. Surtout qu'elle semblait à la fois très remontée et en même temps un peu triste. Le garçon l'observa à la dérobée en lui répondant à la va vite un « bah si, comme tout le monde tocarde ». Mais elle sembla à peine se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé, elle continua sur sa lancée et lui déballa tout ce qui occupait ses pensées. Et depuis tout le temps qu'il se connaissait, Newt n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de l'entendre parler aussi franchement de leur situation, en fait, elle l'avait tellement peu évoqué devant lui qu'il la soupçonnait presque parfois de s'être résignée et de ne pas chercher plus loin. Sauf qu'à chaque fois elle lui avait prouvé le contraire, comme la fois où elle avait acceptée de devenir coureuse par exemple… (et Newt n'avait pas dormi pendant trois jours à cause de ça. Merci Minho, et Alby aussi, et puis Alice tant qu'à faire!)

Et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la conversation dévia un chouia, et Alice se mit à émettre des possibilité de souvenirs qu'elle aimerait bien avoir. Et Newt réagit presque immédiatement quand elle cita à titre d'exemple qu'elle aimerait bien se souvenir de son premier baiser. C'est-à-dire qu'il rougit un peu malgré lui, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il pouvait parler de tout avec Alice, c'était pas nouveau, alors pas besoin qu'il s'emballe juste parce qu'elle avait mentionné ce genre de chose ! Heureusement, il réussit à répondre à peu près correctement, et la nuit cacha la couleur coquelicot que ses joues avaient revêtis. Newt n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers quelque chose qu'envers l'obscurité qui régnait à cet instant. Pendant un moment, la jeune fille ne dit plus rien, elle avait de nouveau basculé dans ses pensées, ce qui permit à Newt de se calmer un peu et de réfléchir posément à son problème. Newt adorait Alice, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Ils s'entendaient super bien, et le garçon aimait bien son côté déjanté. Une vraie tornade malgré sa petite taille et sa silhouette chétive. D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'adorait cette tocarde, même si c'était vrai qu'au début, c'était juste parce qu'elle était la seule fille du bloc. Forcément, ça travaille pas mal les hormones. Mais elle s'était tellement bien intégrée que maintenant, Newt était persuadé que quatre-vingt dix pourcent de la population la considérait comme un blocard à part entière. Pourtant… Si Newt aussi adorait Alice, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas dans le même sens que la plupart des blocard. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de reconsidérer les allusions craignos de Minho et d'Alby finalement…

-Ben on a qu'à essayer tiens ! proposa soudain l'objet de ses réflexions

Newt se remit à la regarder sans plus comprendre de quoi elle parlait (elle avait le chic pour sortir des trucs sans queue ni tête aussi, alors bon…).

-Euh, de quoi ? demanda-t-il plus perplexe que jamais

-De s'embrasser ! Comme ça on verra bien ce que ça fait et on s'endormira moins bête ! Et avec un peu de chance ça déclenchera quelque chose dans notre cerveau et notre mémoire se déverrouillera !

Newt hésita un instant entre exploser d'un rire plus que nerveux ou fondre sur place. Sérieusement, cette fille était sérieuse ?! Le pire, c'est que Newt savait qu'elle y croyait ! Mais franchement, comment pouvait-elle penser qu'embrasser le premier blocard venu allait l'aider à récupérer la mémoire ? Ah, rectification, pas le premier blocard venu, c'était à lui qu'elle avait demandé ça. A Newt. Newt qui commençait justement à se demander si elle ne lui faisait un peu trop d'effet pour rester la-super-amie-de-toujours. Sacré coquin de sort, tiens ! Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, hein ? Ça serait un bon moyen de se fixer un peu sur la question ! Et il pourrait toujours se vanter auprès de Minho que LUI il avait déjà embrassé une fille. Histoire que les vantardises ne soient pas toujours à sens unique. Justice que diable !

-Pourquoi pas, répondit donc Newt d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre malgré la polémique qui s'était engagée dans sa tête

Et finalement, il l'avait embrassé. Ou bien c'était elle ? Newt n'aurait pas vraiment était capable de dire qui avait franchi le pas en premier. Toujours était-il qu'ils s'embrassaient. Et que c'était bien loin d'être désagréable. Et que Newt n'aurait jamais pensé que les lèvres d'Alice puissent être aussi… Parfaites. Oui, voilà, Newt trouvait que c'était parfait. Absolument tout était parfait. Les papillons dans son ventre, les fourmis au bout de ses doigts, son cerveau tout engourdis, et Alice. Force était de constater qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas éprouver tant de choses pour une simple amie. Conclusion : Newt devrait retourner en toucher deux mots à Alby… Ou non, plutôt Minho en fait. Quoique non, il n'allait en parler à personne finalement. Il allait garder ça pour lui. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir un petit secret aussi doux juste pour soi. Ça changeait des horreurs que le labyrinthe lui avait fait garder pour lui jusqu'à ce que tout éclate. Ça faisait du bien.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel chacun avait l'air aussi paumé l'un que l'autre. Puis Alice lui demanda d'une voix vibrante de curiosité :

-Alors ?

Alors Newt lui répondit par un mini-mensonge. Il lui dit qu'il avait trouvé ça bizarre. Bizarre ! Il se serait baffé. Plus nulle comme réponse on faisait pas. Pourtant, elle sembla satisfaite, elle, et il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de l'embêter avec quelque chose qui apparemment ne la concernait pas. Et Newt en ressenti un léger pincement au cœur mais après tout il pouvait comprendre, c'était pas comme si elle vivait entouré de garçon depuis des mois. On pouvait pas dire qu'elle manquait de choix. Et connaissant Alice, elle ne s'était sûrement jamais posé la question de savoir si elle était amoureuse ou pas. Pour elle, c'était "les blocard, mes frères, youpi je vous aime" et tout le monde pareil. Pas de jaloux, pas de favoritisme. Enfin Alice quoi.

La conversation dévia de nouveau (elle avait faim maintenant ! Alors voilà, c'était son premier baiser dont elle pouvait se rappeler, et ça lui donnait faim ! Non mais c'était super vexant en fait !) pour finalement aboutir à la conclusion suivante : il était l'heure d'aller au dodo. Et Newt en était plus que soulagé.


	3. Chapter 3

Comment que ça va bien les p'tits gars?

Alors, oui, voici un nouveau POV de Newt, et non ce n'est pas du tout joyeux... En fait, je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer, mais je pense admettre que c'est même le truc le plus déprimant que j'ai jamais écrit... (Sérieux Newtie, t'as vu ce que tu me fais faire?! Tu devrais t'en retourner dans ta tombe!...)

Il est assez court (heureusement, parce que vu l'ambiance...) et ça se passe au moment où Newt est seul dans le berg, quand Minho, Thomas, Jorge et Brenda sont partis à Denver. Non mais je suis la seule à avoir été traumatisée par ça ou quoi?! Sérieusement! JAMES A LAISSE NEWT TOUT SEUL PENDANT DES JOURS ENFERME DANS UN PUTAIN DE BERG! JE VAIS LUI CASSER LA GUEULE POUR M'AVOIR FAIT AUTANT BROYER DU NOIR MOI, IL VA VOIR! CA VA BARDER! PANPAN CUCUL!

Je vous préviens aussi, j'ai pris le parti de parler à la première personne pour celui-là. Et également qu'il y a quelque **SPOIL**, alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de se faire bêtement spoilé, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà partir (mais merci d'être passés)

Je ne sais pas trop si les termes "bonne lecture" conviennent, mais bon X)... Bonne lecture quand même! (et promis, le prochain, je le fais sur un des baisers entre Alice et Newt dans la terre brûlée, comme vous me l'aviez demandé!)

* * *

Il fait noir ici. C'est idiot, j'aurais pu allumer les lumières. C'est ce que j'ai fait au début. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, ce matin, j'ai pas voulu. Finalement, ça sert à rien, la lumière, quand il y a plus rien à éclairer. Cet endroit est trop silencieux, trop mort, pour qu'un rayon puisse l'illuminer. Je n'ai plus ma place dans un monde ensoleillé. Parce que je suis devenu un monstre. Un. Foutu. Fondu. Je le sais. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Il faut se faire une raison, arrêter d'espérer vainement que tout redevienne comme avant en un claquement de doigt. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Je le sens. C'est atroce ce que je le vis. Parfois, je suis là, et je suis à peu près bien, je pense à mes amis, à tout ce qu'on a vécu et traversé, et j'arrive presque à sourire en me remémorant certains moments. Presque. Parce que, deux secondes après, j'ai mal à la tête. Je sens que je m'échappe. Que ma lucidité me fait défaut. Je me retrouve enfermé dans mon propre corps que je vois bouger violemment, qui crache des mots que je n'ai jamais prononcé de ma vie, qui agi à l'opposé de tout ce que j'ai toujours été. Je ne suis plus moi, mais je suis toujours là. Je vois, j'entends, toutes les horreurs que je dis, et c'est terrible, parce que je ne peux rien faire. Foutue Braise. Foutue WICKED. Foutues éruptions solaires. Foutue vie.

C'est bien qu'ils aient été obligés de me laisser là. Parce que, comme ça, je ne me fais plus d'illusions. Ne plus voir ces tocards m'oblige à broyer du noir. Ou à voir la réalité en face pour dire ça autrement. Il est fichu Newt. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, parce que Newt ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Newt s'enfonce, petit à petit, dans un abîme, et quand il touchera le fond… Il mourra. Newt, c'est moi. Et c'est horrible d'être moi. Ça me rappelle « le bon vieux temps » du bloc. Avec ce stupide suicide raté… Si j'avais réussi mon coup ce jour-là, je n'aurais pas eu à vivre tout ça. Il n'y aurait pas de regret. Je n'aurais pas rencontré Tommy et Alice, je ne serais jamais sorti de ce foutu labyrinthe, je n'aurais jamais contracté la braise, ou vu Alby mourir, ou frappé Minho quand on s'est échappé du WICKED. Je serai mort sans remords. Voilà ce qu'aurait dû être ma fin. Pas celle-ci. Pas celle où j'ai tellement de regrets, tellement de choses qui me rattachent à la vie, tellement d'espoir de voir les autres s'en sortir, et de me voir moi m'en tirer bêtement, alors que je le sais, au fond, que je suis fichu, mais non, tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir ! C'est plus fort que moi, j'arrive pas à m'y faire. Putain… Si j'avais pas tout ça, j'aurai réussi à mettre fin à mes jours, et pour de bon cette fois. Je serai parti tout seul. Je me serai évaporé. Et ils auraient tous étaient très triste, mais ça aurait été mieux comme ça. Mieux pour eux que devoir me voir partir petit à petit, mieux pour moi que de les voir souffrir, et que de devoir demander à Tommy de me tuer, parce que moi, je n'en ai plus la force.

Mais franchement, à quoi je pense, moi ?! Je n'ai plus de vie. Tout ce qu'il me reste pour le moment, c'est un peu d'esprit. Et quand je le perdrai définitivement quand le contrôle de mon corps ne sera pour moi qu'une lointain souvenir, je serai devenu tellement monstrueux que même un griffeur ressemblerait à un ange à côté…

Je pars en vrille. C'est pas possible, je pars en vrille ! Je perds tout ce qui comptait pour moi, et je me perds moi-même ! Au secours ! Libérez-moi, au secours, aidez-moi ! Je me noie dans mon désespoir, je perds pied avec la réalité, je me sens lourd, lourd, lourd. Et mal, mal, mal. Je souffre. C'est terrible, je souffre. Chaque jours qui passe depuis mon réveil dans ce foutu bloc, je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Et chaque jour, je me rendais compte que j'avais tord. Parce que chaque jour était pire que le précédent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me laisse pas tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je me rate dans ce foutu labyrinthe. Pourquoi… Est-ce qu'il a fallu… Que je vive.

Pourquoi ?

J'en ai tellement marre de souffrir… Tellement, tellement marre. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout de souffle. J'arrive en fin de course. Que quelqu'un m'achève, je vous en supplie. Je m'enfonce dans un cauchemar dont je n'arrive pas à m'échapper… Réveillez-moi.

xxxxxx

Newt se colla un peu plus contre le mur froid du berg et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et hurla. Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. Son cri résonna longtemps dans le silence du berg inhabité, plongé dans le noir. Longtemps.


End file.
